Building Bodhum
by GoldenChocobo
Summary: Set straight after the fall of Cocoon. NORA have decided to build their own village. Serah and Hope stayed at the base of the pillar, in hope that Bartholomew and Lightning may turn up there. NORA begin building Bodhum, feelings take control and emotions run high. SnowxHope and SnowxYuj
1. Chapter I: New Bodhum 0AF

**Building Bodhum**

New Bodhum 0AF Part 1

''It was everything we'd been fighting for freedom, Cocoon, Serah, Dajh… but there was still a glimmer of hope inside of me that thought when I looked upon the horizon I'd see my mother running towards me… but when I looked there was no one else… just Serah and Dajh. I have nobody, my mother is dead, my father is missing, Lightning is gone, Vanille and Fang are trapped in crystal and now Serah's back Snow will forget about me, he'd forget about us.''

A few months after the fall of Cocoon, Snow and the rest of NORA began to work on a new settlement upon Gran Pulse. It was located on the coast, in what seemed to be a relatively safe area, even with the minor monster attacks.

''Snow! Monsters have been spotted to the north!'' Lebreau screamed, at the top of her lungs.

''Get the others! We need to defend this settlement and show these monsters what heroes can do!'' Snow cheered in his typical cocky manor. Snow sprinted towards nearby hills to get a good view of the surroundings. When he got there, sure enough, there were several Gorgonopsids heading their way.

''Where are they? Lebreau should have found them by now.'' He thought aloud.

''Arghh… forget it, let's get this over with'' Snow sprinted towards the group, fists clenched. Punch after punch, dodge after dodge, the battle went on for at least 10 minutes before only Snow and the largest Gorgonopsid was left standing. Snow ran straight at the large beast but the beast leapt forward and pinned Snow to the ground. As Snow struggled, he got more exhausted and so the beast seemed heavier and heavier. At what Snow thought were his final moments the sound of a machine gun filled the air. There was no doubt about it that sound was a PSICOM standard issue assault rifle.

''Yeah! No monster is a match for NORA!'' Yuj cheered, rather impressed with himself.

''You shot one stupid monster… wow.'' Taunted Lebreau.

''If it wasn't for me that old rifle wouldn't even work!'' Maqui boasted.

''Maqui we know you work hard, don't worry about us forgetting you kid!'' Gadot said as he ruffled Maqui's hair.

Snow got himself up and dusted himself off. He wasn't hurt, not even a scratch. He did, however, know he was about to get a lecture of Yuj about his heroics.

''If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, you can't just run off like that! You're a part of a group! If we weren't here you'd be toast!'' complained Yuj, who at this point was rather annoyed.

''Calm down mom, I was just saving him for you guys. Couldn't have you missing out on some action.'' Snow was obviously in trouble but he'd never admit that, he was supposed to be a fearless leader after all.

''Well anyway… who fancies a plate of the NORA special?'' Lebreau loved to cook for the guys.

Maqui couldn't hide his hunger and just shouted ''Yes! I'm so hungry I could eat a chocobo!''

''Dude… that's just sick… who eats chocobos?'' Yuj teased Maqui, but it was usually just friendly banter.

''Yuj… it's just an expression, let's get going.'' Lebreau always defended Maqui because he is the youngest member. The group headed back to the nearly completed NORA house, it would be the centre of their new village, which still needed a name. The group sat down quietly and they devoured anything and everything Lebreau put on the table. It was a hard day's work; they had nearly completed the NORA house and had set the foundations for the rest of the village.

''Right… I'm off to bed, not much of a bed, but a place to sleep none the less. Goodnight'' Lebreau went to her own tent, as the NORA house was not liveable yet.

''I'm going too, night.'' Gadot retired to his tent. His tent was furthest from the house, along with Snows, so they could keep an eye out.

''I'm really tired too, night guys.'' Maqui's tent was the closest to the house, he was never really a fighter, but he still tried.

Yuj stood up from the table and went to sit in what would be the living room. The living room had basic furniture two fold up chairs and a small table in the centre. Yuj wasn't that tired, he just wanted to relax and stare up at the Gran Pulsian sky.

''Yuj, you alright?'' Snow wondered what Yuj was staring at.

''Erm… yeah I'm just thinking… about Cocoon. I miss seeing the ground above us, I miss how secure we were… even with the Sanctum fal'Cie.'' Yuj often thought too much, often bringing his mood down even though he's normally the one lifting everyone else's moods. Snow realised he had annoyed Yuj earlier with his heroics, he had hoped it wasn't upsetting Yuj.

''Listen Yuj… I'm sorry about the monster attack earlier.'' Snow began.

''Snow, don't apologise, it's fine, I just panicked. It was just the thought of you getting hurt…'' Yuj immediately stopped, realising how odd it had sounded. Snow noticed this but he quickly changed the subject, as he didn't want to make Yuj uncomfortable.

''So where'd you get that PSICOM rifle from?''

''You remember the Purge? Well the rifles we used to fight the PSICOM forces… I kept a few, turns out we actually needed them after all.''

''Smart move, I would've been 'toast' if it wasn't for you.'' Snow laughed.

''Too right, anyway It's getting late, I better turn in.'' Yuj wasn't tired; he just really wanted to be alone. He didn't want to get away from Snow; he just found it easier to not have to talk about his feelings.

''Yeah, me too, well goodnight'' Snow replied. He stood up and removed his bandana; he didn't like to sleep in it. Yuj barely ever sees Snows hair, he liked it though. Just as Yuj walked away, he wasn't looking where he was going and tripped down the steps of the house.

''Yuj! Are you okay?'' Snow leapt up and rushed to his side, he helped him up and Yuj's face met Snow's chest. He looked up and his gaze met Snow's, he stared for a moment. Snow leant down and his lips met Yuj's. Yuj immediately relaxed and gave into temptation. Yuj had never realised how attracted he was to Snow, he had never realised that he was attracted to boys. In this moment he realised, he realised that he was really attracted to Snow. This scared him a little, but, at this moment it felt right. Once the kiss broke, Yuj looked to Snow who seemed fine, maybe a little shocked about the kiss, but fine none the less. Then realisation hit him.

''I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! What would Serah do if she found out? I've ruined your relationship. Oh God!'' Yuj began to panic, he didn't know why he was so attracted to Snow, he had no idea what possessed him to kissed him.

''Yuj… It's fine, seriously. It was just heat of the moment…'' Snow tried to comfort him, but Yuj ran off to his tent before Snow could stop him.

''Yuj... Yuj!'' Snow called after him. Yuj had gone; Snow was just standing there at the base of the steps alone. He knew what he did was wrong, but he had no idea why it felt good. He'd only ever experienced this with Hope, but that's over now, never with someone as close as Yuj though. But Yuj was right about one thing, what would happen if Serah found out?


	2. Chapter II: New Bodhum 0AF

**Building Bodhum**

New Bodhum 0AF Part 2

''It's been roughly a week since Snow and I kissed. He's been distant, often avoiding being alone with me and avoiding eye contact. Lebreau had noticed and asked me if we were okay, she was always so observant and caring. I still don't quite understand what happened that day but I didn't regret it. I know that when Serah comes back Snow will be wary, he'll have to act normal or else she'll notice something's up. The NORA house is now complete with enough space for us to sleep including Serah. She's coming back tomorrow from a small settlement at the base of the crystal pillar. Which reminds me that Hope has stayed with her, which means he'll be coming to the NORA house too.''

''So, Snow. Serah's back tomorrow.'' Gadot began.

'' Yeah, I can't wait for her to see the NORA house and the rest of the work we've done.'' Snow said proudly. Gadot smirked and shook his head.

'' Anyway I'm going to go see if Lebreau needs any help with dinner, later.'' Gadot left the NORA leader.

Snow was busy clearing up in what would be Serah and Lebreau's room. He wanted it to be perfect for her, make her first day, in their new and incomplete village, perfect. The room consisted of several wall decorations, various plants, small bedside tables and two large single beds.

''Hey Snow?'' Yuj walked in sheepishly. He was holding a large object with various decorations and patterns. ''I found this mirror; it seemed a shame to let it go to waste. I cleaned it up and it looked like it would go nicely in here.''

''Hey Yuj, thanks.'' Snow said quietly, avoiding Yuj's gaze, he took the mirror off Yuj and placed it between the two beds. ''Erm… listen. I'm sorry about, well, everything.''

''It's okay, I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. Maybe we just need to sit down and talk it out?'' Yuj asked hopefully. He was looking down, he seemed nervous.

''Sure, but first let's get some dinner I'm starving'' Snow replied rubbing his stomach. Yuj laughed lightly and turned to walk away. Just as he reached the doorway he turned slightly towards Snow, smiled, and then left. Snow looked at the large mirror; it was mostly purple with some blue and brown tones here and there and a relatively large blue-purple gem at the top. He lifted it up and hung it on the wall between both beds.

''There,'' He thought aloud ''All done.'' As he reached the doorway he took one last look at the room ''Perfect.'' He said, he then smiled and walked towards the dining area.

Maqui was tapping his cutlery on the large wooden table in anticipation. Gadot sat across from him glaring at him due to the irritating tapping noise Maqui was making. Yuj was grooming himself. He seemed to love doing that. He'd do it all the time, once he did it during a fight against some monsters. Lebreau was slaving away at the stove as usual, she was good to the group and they really appreciated it.

''Hey… I thought Gadot was supposed to be helping you?'' Snow asked.

''He is… by staying away from the chef. He cannot cook to save his life.'' Lebreau laughed, she didn't really like anyone but her working on the meals. It was just easier for her to do it herself. She rarely let the group help with the cooking. The scent that was emitted from the stove was undoubtedly the smell of the NORA special. They had it often, but it didn't bother them because Lebreau made it beautifully.

''Wow Lebreau, that smells awesome!'' Maqui announced.

''Don't sound too surprised Maqui!'' Lebreau giggled.

Lebreau served up dinner. She placed a bowl in front of Maqui. His eyes lit up and he almost drooled, once Lebreau sat down he looked at her in anticipation. Lebreau always wanted the group to eat together so they didn't start eating till everyone was sat down

''Go ahead Maqui, dig in.'' She laughed.

''Yes! I'm starved!'' Maqui shouted as he dived straight into his bowl. Everyone stared at Maqui, no one knew what to say as this small teen devoured his dinner. Within minutes the bowl was clean, Maqui leaned back on his chair, placed a hand upon his bloated stomach, and let out a huge burp. Everyone was speechless, just sitting staring at the blond teen.

''What?'' Maqui questioned, whilst he picked at his teeth.

''Erm… I don't know what to say… where did you put it all?'' Yuj asked astonished.

''In my stomach, obviously.'' Maqui sarcastically answered.

Yuj glared at Maqui. Everyone else began to eat, once everyone had finished Gadot gathered the bowls and Lebreau washed them. Yuj went up to the cliffs and Snow followed a few minutes after. Maqui wandered into the garage to tinker with various machinery.

Yuj was walking up the steep slope towards the top of the cliffs. It was a relatively warm day so, walking up such a steep slope, Yuj worked up a sweat. Once he reached the top he wiped the sweat off his brow with his right arm and sat down in the grass. Snow arrived a few minutes later. Yuj spotted him and smiled, he waved him over. Snow also sat down, he removed his trench coat and Yuj couldn't help but stare at Snow's muscled body through his tightly fitted t-shirt. Snow noticed his stare, he didn't mind, he was used to it from Hope.

''So, Yuj? How long have you preferred guys?'' Snow asked, it wasn't a great ice breaker but it was all he could think of to ask.

''Well, I realised when I was about 13, but when I think back to before then I think I've always known. What about you?'' Yuj was looking into the sunset smiling. The sun hit his eyes at such an angle that his eyes became a cocktail of colours ranging from green to hazel. Snow couldn't divert his gaze, after a few seconds Yuj noticed his silence and turned to look at him. Snow quickly diverted his gaze after realising he must have looked liked a complete fool.

''Snow are you okay?'' Yuj asked. He did enjoy the attention he noticed Snow gave him.

''Uh… yeah sorry… I…'' He trailed off, the mood had just became awkward. ''Erm… recently I guess, but I prefer women.''

''I have to say something, I don't like you in that way Snow… and I think that I kissed you in the heat of the moment and not through attraction.'' Yuj admitted, he was obviously lying to himself, but he had to make sure that nothing would happen again.

''I noticed you staring at my torso, which shows you have an obvious attraction to me… the feelings mutual, but I have Serah to think about and I can't destroy what Serah and I have. I'm sorry.'' Snow tried to comfort him, he placed a hand upon Yuj's shoulder.

''You can read me just like that? Well you're right, and yes we shouldn't destroy what you and Serah have.'' Yuj forced his words; he began to well up towards the end. Snow stood up, hung his trench coat over his right shoulder holding it with just a hooked finger, and took a step towards Yuj and crouched next to him. He used his left arm to pull Yuj in closer and he kissed him on the side of the head.

''I best be off, they'll get suspicious. See you later.'' Snow stood up, looked into the sunset and walked down the steep slope. Yuj closed his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms round his knees and began to cry. He knew it was for the best, Snow and Serah were really good friends to Yuj and he couldn't damage what he had with them. He knew he liked Snow and it was unbearable. He cried, and then a bit more. After a few minutes he stood up, dusted off his knees and his behind and walked off towards the NORA house. The lights were on, and he heard a lot of laughing. Yuj wondered what the commotion was, he hurried towards the building. He walked up the steps and into the lounge.

''Yuj!'' Chirped a similar voice. Yuj stared completely shocked, it was Serah, Snow's fiancée. She held out her arms and rushed towards Yuj.

He wrapped his arms around her, gave her a big hug and replied ''Hey stranger.''


	3. Chapter III: New Bodhum 0AF

**Building Bodhum**

New Bodhum 0AF Part 3

''Hey Lightning, It's been a week since Hope and I came to the NORA house. Hope and I have finally settled in, well I say settled in… Hope has nightmares about his parents; they are mainly about his mother, Nora. I hope he finds peace soon; we know what it's like to lose parents, don't we? The village is going well and Snow wants to call the place New Bodhum. I think it's nice, it has a ring to it. I can't wait for it to be finished; we can then begin to bring people here. Make it just like the Bodhum back on Cocoon. I hope you'll see it one day, I hope I'll see you. Lightning, where ever you are, please come back to me. You're the only person missing.''

''Serah? You up?'' Hope peered into her bedroom. The thin curtains let the suns ray pass through and illuminate the room, Lebreau's bed was already made. Serah sat up, stretched and let out a huge yawn.

''Ugh… good morning Hope.'' Serah yawned.

''Morning? It's afternoon!'' Hope laughed, he shook his head and walked to the steps of the house. Serah got dressed and met him out there. The sun was warm on Serahs pale skin, she looked around and spotted a tall fair haired man lifting large planks of wood.

''Snow!'' Serah shouted. He turned around to see Serah waving at him. He put the plank down and walked over to her. He was sweating slightly, he had taken his bandana, trench coat and shirt off. As he walked Hope noticed various muscles in his torso, he blushed and looked down.

''Hey Serah.'' Snow said smiling, he bent down to kiss his short fiancée. This hurt Hope, he still had these complex emotions for Snow, the ones Snow had clearly forgotten.

''Ugh… I'm going to see Maqui… Bye.'' Hope said quickly, he hurried away.

'' See you later.'' Snow replied. He looked at Serah, who had waved Hope off and was now looking directly at Snow. He wondered why Hope had quickly left… then reality hit him like a ton of bricks. Hope still had those feelings and Snow had just provoked them. He quickly felt a wave of guilt rush over him, he thought Hope was the one who forgot.

''I'm going to see if I can give a helping hand somewhere so I'll go find Lebreau, bye Snow.'' Serah said kissing his cheek. She left to allow Snow to continue with his work and she could get something done so she didn't feel completely useless.

''Well I've got to get back to work anyway, I'll see you later.'' Snow left Serah at the entrance to the NORA house and returned to the pile of wood he was moving. He felt the sun scorching his shoulders, so to avoid a sun burn, he put his shirt back on. After a few hours Snow was exhausted. He decided he'd go find Hope and they'd go hunting so the group could have something that isn't plant based. Snow found Hope in Maqui's workshop. Hope was busy finding tools and parts for Maqui as he worked on his next big project… which, to Snows surprise, was just cleaning out some more PSICOM assault rifles.

''Hey, what do we need more rifles for?'' Snow asked.

''Well, when we move more people here they'll need some weapons to help defend the town. Duh.'' Maqui replied, he was currently cleaning the barrel.

''I though Yuj only salvaged one of these things anyways?'' Snow had no clue they had so many rifles. There were at least 9.

''He did… we salvaged the rest from the assault on the Purge train.'' Maqui replied, a slight harsh tone in his voice, Snows constant questions irritated him, but then again, any questions irritate him when he's working.

''What do you need anyway?'' Maqui asked. Snow clearly wanted something because if he didn't he would be working.

''Oh actually I'm here to see Hope.'' Snow replied placing his hands in his pockets.

''Me?'' Hope said in surprise, pointing at his chest.

''Yep, I'm tired of eating vegetables so I decided I'd go out hunting.'' Snow said with a smile.

''You're taking Hope hunting? Seriously you are going to take Hope hunting? Are you serious?'' Maqui said in utter disbelief.

''Uhh…yeah why?'' Snow said slightly confused.

''It's Hope. He's not exactly Mr Muscle now is he?'' Maqui replied, laughing.

''Thanks Maqui, thanks for the encouragement.'' Hope said rather sarcastically. ''You know what, I will go hunting, and I'll bring back the largest Gorgonopsid I can find!'' Hope was rather annoyed, he stormed out. ''Come on Snow!'' He shouted for outside the workshop. Snow laughed. He looked down and shook his head and walked out. They climbed up to the top cliff where Snow had previously fought the group of Gorgonopsid a couple of weeks ago. They scoped around and Snow noticed several tracks.

''Uh Snow…?'' Hope sounded rather nervous.

''What is it Hope?'' Snow whispered, looking around.

''How are we going to fight a Gorgonopsid with no weapons? All I have is this boomerang.'' Hope showed him the boomerang. It was worn down, scratches decorated the edges but the colour could still be seen. It was a deep banana yellow.

''Well I knocked several out with my fists… so I'll just use these.'' He said making two fists and showing Hope.

''You're like a living, breathing meat tenderiser!'' Hope laughed. He immediately stopped at the sound of a roar. Fear rushed over him, he hadn't fought a monster since Orphan and with no powers how was he going to win. Snow spun around only to be floored by a very large Gorgonopsid, he punched the beast off him and got back up. The Gorgonopsid ran at Hope, at that point Hope snapped his boomerang open and launched it towards the monster. The beast was struck upon his snout, to which he reared up in pain and Snow delivered a blow to the beast's stomach and a final blow to beast's skull.

A bone shattering crunch was heard as the skull of the beast connected to Snows fist. The beast was dead. Snow clutched his right hand with his left.

''ARGH!'' Snow roared.

''Snow! Snow are you alright!'' Hope began to panic.

''Argh… I think I've fractured my fist…'' Snow replied, wincing at the pain.

''Here'' Hope took off his scarf, once it was unfolded it was rather large. He created a sling and hung it around Snows neck and put his injured hand through it.

''Thanks, Hope.'' Snow said, he was surprised by how Hope still cared for him. ''I need to say something… I…'' Snow began.

''Just leave it Snow.'' Hope said coldly. ''You've got Serah back, it doesn't matter about me.''

After a short pause Hope looked into Snows eyes, he could see Snow was hurting just as much as him, emotionally anyways.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to be so cold.'' Hope apologised.

''No.'' Snow looked down and closed his eyes. '' You're right… I got Serah back and I left you, I left you all alone.''

''You did.'' Hope choked on his words, he began to well up. Snow put an arm round him, he whispered sorry into his ear and Hope looked up at him. He gazed into his sky blue eyes, he leant up, almost on his tip toes. He kissed Snow. Snow kissed back, holding onto the teen as if he was afraid he's lose him forever. Hope opened his mouth, whilst he pressed his lips hard against Snows. Snow took his chance and began to explore Hopes mouth. Hope returned the favour. Snow finally broke the kiss, they both stood there breathing deeply gazing into each other's eyes.

''I'm sorry, Snow. I think I love you, but I'll always be angry at you. Always.'' Hope said as he walked towards the Gorgonopsid.

''It's okay… I understand Hope.'' Snow said before he turned to look at the teen preparing the drag the beast. Snow used his good arm to help drag the beast along to the NORA house.

Once the pair returned to the NORA house, Serah panicked seeing her fiancée hurt. They all sat down and told their short story whilst Lebreau worked on their upcoming meal. They left the part about them kissing out, obviously.

''He screamed.'' Hope laughed.

''Hey, it was a heroes scream!'' Snow protested, whilst the others laughed. ''And then Hope gave me his scarf and we came back here with our prize.'' Snow boasted, he was clearly proud of himself.

''Hello? Could I speak to the leader please?'' A voice came from outside. Snow stood up and approached the lounge area, which was by the entrance to the NORA house.

''That would be me.'' Snow said rather confused. There were two cavalry soldiers standing at the base of the steps to the NORA house. ''What do you need?''

''Um… we are here to deliver a message and collect someone.'' The first soldier replied nervously. If it wasn't for the 6' 7'' brick wall standing in front of him he'd be fine.

''Collect?'' Hope approached the steps, just as everyone else did.

''You must be Hope, Hope Estheim right?'' The second soldier asked.

''Yes… do you need me for something?'' Hope said curiously.

''Your father, Bartholomew Estheim, is alive and we are here to take you to him… if you want to.''

''My dad! I'm… I'm not alone, I'm not alone anymore.'' Hope said as he fell to his knees, with his head in his hands. ''I have to go, right now!'' Hope said his goodbyes and thanks everyone for what they did for him. He then left with the soldiers. A few minutes later Hope heard a familiar voice… but it wasn't his dads.

''Hope! Wait up!'' Snow called after him. ''Here, you almost forgot your scarf.'' Snow folded it and put it on the teen.

''Um… thanks Snow.'' Hope replied, he hugged Snow and said goodbye once more. As he walked away he stopped and turned his head slightly towards Snow. ''This doesn't change anything Snow. When I said always… I meant always.'' Hope turned his head towards the horizon and walked on with the soldiers. A single tear escaped the teen's eye, and rolled down his cheek and off his face. Snow watched as Hope walked off into the distance. He wasn't sure about his feelings for Hope, but he was sure about one thing though, Hope would always be angry at him.


	4. Chapter IV: New Bodhum 0AF

**Building Bodhum**

New Bodhum 0AF Part 4

''Something's up with Yuj. I thought we sorted it out but he's being distant, he can barely hold a conversation with me. Is it because of Serah being around? What if he's feeling guilty? What if he tells her? He couldn't, he wouldn't. Would he? No, just no, Yuj is one of my closest friends he'd never do something like that. Hope left yesterday; I thought he was the only one angry at me, but what if Yuj is? I should talk to him, get this cleared up properly. I'm sorry Serah… Hope… Yuj… I've messed you all around. Argh… my head's such a mess.''

Yuj was sitting on the pier, gazing into the horizon, the wind blowing through his long blue hair. His legs were hanging over the edge of the pier, almost breaking the surface of the water. He was thinking again, which meant he was feeling low again. Snow had just woken up, everyone else was still asleep. He walked down the steps of the house and noticed Yuj on the pier. He approached Yuj, the creaking of the pier alerted Yuj to Snows presence. He turned his head around to be greeted by Snow without his bandana or trench coat.

'' You alright, Yuj?'' Snow asked.

Yuj looked towards the sunset as Snow sat to the right of him. ''Yeah, I'm great, why wouldn't I be?''

''It's just… are you sure you're alright?'' Snow knew he wasn't okay, it was obvious.

''It's something you said that I'm only just beginning to understand.'' Yuj began. ''You said the other week that you had recently found out you were attracted to guys. That was because of Hope, wasn't it?'' Yuj asked bluntly.

''Uh...'' Snow was stunned. What could he say? Should he lie? No, that wouldn't solve anything. ''Yes. Yuj… I'm sorry.''

''Sorry for what? Why are you apologising to me? It's Serah you cheated on.'' Yuj was more aggressive, he was growing tired of how Snow was. He was tired of Snow.

''Yuj…'' Snow was lost for words.

''Whatever Snow. I've known you for, what feels like forever. You've always been a ladies man, you'd get girl after girl, night after night. Then you met Serah and it all changed. You changed, maybe for the better, but…'' Yuj trailed off.

''But what Yuj?'' Snow snapped.

''It's not about Hope, I'm not angry at you for that. It's just, you fell in love with Serah. That crushed me, because, I loved you the moment I met you, yeah I was young but I knew.'' Yuj looked down. ''I still love you.'' Suddenly anger swept over Yuj and he began shouting at Snow. ''How can I be friends with someone that I want much more with! Tell me how can that work!'' At this point Yuj was crying, trying to hide behind his hair by turning away from Snow.

''What do you want me to say Yuj? What is it that you expect me to say!'' Snow was angry at this point, why was it always his fault that these things happened? It was Yuj who kissed him, it was Yuj who was in love with him.

''I don't know, I think I just expect you to say everything's going to be alright… even when it's not.'' Yuj held his head in his hands as he sobbed into them. Snow put his arm around Yuj and held him close.

''Yuj. I am so sorry that I cause you pain. I'm sorry I can't be exactly what you want, exactly what you need. I'm sorry for everything.'' He stood up, and pulled Yuj up with him. ''Come here.'' He held Yuj tightly in his arms. Yuj buried his face in Snows chest.

''I'm sorry too Snow. I shouldn't expect these things from you, it's not your fault. It's just easy to blame you. I shouldn't expect you to love me back.'' Yuj looked into Snows eyes. ''If we can't be more than friends, I should settle for that because that's all I'm going to get. I'll never be happy if I cling onto those feelings, if I cling onto you. I learned that when you love someone, you let them go.''

At that point Yuj eased from Snows embrace, he looked him once again in the eyes.

''I'll see you at dinner, it's time to get our friendship back on track.'' Yuj smiled, and he turned and slowly walked away.

''Yeah, see you later.'' Snow sat back down and stared into the sunset.

Yuj walked down the pier and towards the NORA house. He was crying again, however this time he cried silently. As he reached the NORA house he dried his tears, took a deep breath and entered.

''Good morning Yuj.'' A happy voice chirped.

Yuj looked towards a pink haired girl, it was Serah. ''Hey Serah, good morning.'' He smiled, walked towards his room. He sat down on his bed and lay backwards across the width of the bed.

Snow was still on the pier. He looked towards the crystal pillar and muttered to himself.

''Is it really you Light? Is it really you talking to me in my dreams?''


End file.
